Girl With A Dream
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Forget the old Bella you knew, this is the new one.   Rated T for language and may have some lemons.  Bella is the new girl whose only dream is to be a singer/song writer, but when she meets Edward, will she want something more than that? Dreams change?


Girl With a Dream

Chapter 1:

I got off the plane in my red heels, jeans, black tank top and red zip-up jacket over top, and seen Charlie with my suitcases and he looked as if he was struggling while carrying them and I smiled and walked my way over to him and he smiled when he seen me. "Bella!" he said. "My god, you've grown so much!"

"Yeah dad I'm sixteen, the last time you saw me I was twelve," I told him, rolling my eyes and he laughed.

"Oh well," he said. He pulled me into a awkward hug, that left me pressed into his ribcage and I hugged him back awkwardly and then we walked out to the car after he let me go.

The drive home was long and we talked about what has been happening since the last time I saw him and he was quite impressed about my wanting to be a singer/song writer and I rolled my eyes because he barely knew anything about me. I wanted to be a singer/song writer but now I'm being exiled to Forks, a small town and wet town. I didn't like it, I wanted to be back in Arizona, with the sun and the heat and the city. I loved it there. It was warm and beautiful. Forks is cold and gloom.

Charlie helped unpack the car and then took me upstairs to my room and then let me settle in, which was pretty quick because I quickly put away all my new winter clothes for in Forks and it was pretty fun.

****HRS****

I was walking through the mall and smiled to myself as I seen a spotlight go off and a voice in a microphone. "Now we'll choose our next contestant to sing a song," a deep voice said and I tiptoed to a seat to watch everyone and I sat down and the spotlight landed on a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a puppy dog face and I almost laugh as he went soo pale that everyone thought he was going to faint and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

He shook his head back and fourth. "Come on, get up here," the man said and some body guard looking people grabbed hold of his two arms and dragged him up on stage and handed him a microphone and people laughed. I found it quite amusing.

"Go Mike!" some of his friends shouted, causing him to go red with embarassment.

"Now we'll choose a song," the man said. A screen came down and started flickering to random squares. It was dark where we were and there were only spotlights on the stage and a few lights up above that were dimmed. It was a beautiful contrast. But, at the back, away from the stage (where the shops were) all the lights were on and it looked quite good. The lighted sqaure stopped on a song and I laughed, along with everyone else. "Oooh, you got 'Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cindy Lauper," the man said. "What a petty... for you, fun for us!"

People laughed harder and he gulped, audibly because the speakers ran out through the whole mall and I heard people laugh and he started singing but he sounded like nails against a chalkboard and soon he got three crosses which meant off-stage for him. "Poor Mike," the man said. I laughed, silently feeling bad for the guy as he fleed to the bathrooms. I turned back and the spotlight was going wild and I was smiling, until it stopped on me and my eyes widened.

"No so fun when it's you now, huh?" the man asked from on-stage.

I smirked. "Ooh, this one's feeling a bit cocky," he replied to my smirk.

"I'm not just cocky, I'm real cocky," I shouted back up to him as I made my way up the stage and the spotlight followed my every move.

I stood up on the stage and smiled to myself, trying to calm my nerves as everyone look hopeful that I'd stuff up and I grabbed the microphone that had pink studds on it.

"Sorry, that's for show," he said.

I shrugged. "Well make it work," I told him.

"Do what the lady wants," the man said and I smiled as the men started setting up the wireless microphone I wanted and when it was all done I got handed back the microphone. "So what's your name, beautiful?"

"Bella, Bella Swan," I told him.

"Chief Swan's long lost daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," I said and he laughed, along with a few others.

"Okay, let's get your song," he said. He pressed a button and I turned to see the board flash around with the squares and then it landed on one. "Your choice," he said, saying what it was.

I walked over to the band and told them what chords to play and they nodded. "What song are you singing today?" the man asked.

"My own," I said.

"What's it called?" he asked.

"Should've Said Not and it's about to my ex," I said.

"Well then continue," he said and the band started and I waited for my introduction.

_"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you: feels wrong<br>You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."<em>

Everyone went wild and I looked across the audience, thinking that this was how I always wanted it to be. __

_[Chorus:]  
>"You should've said no, you should've gone home<br>You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her<br>Would get back to me...  
>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<br>I shouldn't be asking myself why  
>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<br>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying  
>And baby you know all the right things: to say<br>But do you honestly expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same...<br>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..."<br>_

I ran off the stage and walked down around the people and watched through them, tears stinging my eyes as the memory came clear as usual. I was starting to attract attention by shoppers and they came to see.

_"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
>Would get back to me...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
>Was it worth it...<br>Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..."_

I walked back up the stage, ready to finish. That's when my eyes caught to amazing green ones and they stared into mine as he smiled at me. he had bronze coloured hair, he was taller than me, about a head taller than me and he has some muscle on him and he was with a pixie-like girl with inky black hair that was styled like a halo and stuck up at the ends delicately, sparkling green eyes and the most beautiful smile on her face. She was grinning. They were both so beautiful. The girl was holding hands with a really lean boy who had blonde curly hair, blue eyes and was even more muscly than the last and then there was the blonde girl who had blue eyes that seemed to shine like the tropical ocean and her hair fell down her back and she looked like she came out of a Victoria's Secrets magazine, she had the curves every girl wanted and she was really beautiful with her pale skin. Another boy was hugging her from behind and he looked really playful and cute with his curly dark brown hair and deep dark brown eyes and pale skin with huge muscles and was the tallest out of the other two males. The boy with the bronze hair caught my eyes the most, especially with his sparkling green eyes.

They were all so beautiful and I put my attention back to the song. I kept singing and glanced back to them every now and then. __

_"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
>Would get back to me...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"<em>

I finished singing and everyone clapped. Some whistled and some just screamed while clapping. I was smiling when I finished and I curtsied and put the microphone on the stand and walked off the stage.

"Well, that was an excellent performance by Bella," he said. "So, you're ex cheated on you, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "But that story is for another time." I winked and walked off.

I watched as everyone else's eyes followed me and I walked to Ambercombie & Fitch and started shopping, that was until my whole arms were full from wrist, hand to elbow full with bags that were full.

I looked down as I heard someone singing through the speakers, they weren't that good, but if they practiced they could be. I felt myself run into soemthing, or rather some_one_ and I fell onto my ass, dropping all my bags and the clothes scattering everywhere and it felt like my arms were going to tear off because of the pain ripping through them and I looked up to see a pair of beautiful, sparkling eyes.


End file.
